


Ballenas beluga

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se desploma en el sofá, quitándose el traje a medias, con los músculos doloridos y golpeando la mesa con la rodilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballenas beluga

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es más un headcanon actual que otra cosa. Culpa de que me obligasen a comprarme Ciudad Hambrienta.
> 
> "Para mí los malos momentos normalmente aparecen por la mañana, cuando acabo de llegar a casa después de patrullar, el sol está saliendo, y yo me he pasado las últimas 10 horas tratando con algunos ejemplos particularmente irritantes de la humanidad, lo peor de la escoria. A veces, cuando estoy demasiado dolorido para dormir, veo los documentales de la naturaleza. Documentales de animales... suricatos, ballenas beluga... Lo que sea con tal de que no aparezca gente en ellos." - Dick Grayson (Ciudad Hambrienta)

Muchas veces Dick ni siquiera llega a su cama. Toda la adrenalina, el movimiento, le deja en cuanto entra en su apartamento. Se desploma en el sofá, quitándose el traje a medias, con los músculos doloridos y golpeando la mesa con la rodilla. Normalmente amanece fuera, justo al filo de volver a casa. Se siente exhausto, y sucio, y como si debiera salir y trabajar y dormir, sobre todo dormir. Excepto que aún le hormiguean los músculos y su mente es incapaz de apagarse, y sabe que si cierra los ojos todo será los callejones oscuros de Gotham, olor a moho y a lluvia sucia, y vértigo en la boca del estómago. Así que se queda en su apartamento sentado en el sofá, tirando de su traje sin ganas y pasando canales hasta encontrar alguno en el que no aparezcan personas. Que esté lejos de allí, que le saque una sonrisa estúpida sin que se dé cuenta, ni dormido ni despierto. 

A Tim le pasa algo parecido, con la excepción de que las personas no son un factor. Ya conoce la mugre que hay. Allí, y en el resto de las ciudades. Las personas, en general, siempre han sido un mero sujeto de análisis, y la suciedad y degradación, parte inevitable. Parte comprensible. 

A veces no vuelve a la Torre. A veces se queda allí, echado junto a Dick, fingiendo que tiene más sueño del que realmente tiene. Y es demasiado fácil escuchar, notar contra él cómo Dick se relaja por minutos simplemente con la luz entrando por la ventana y la voz del televisor de fondo. En ocasiones hace comentarios, y es sólo cuando Tim se da cuenta de que está allí atrapado contra uno de sus brazos y con la respiración de Dick contra su pelo, y Dick le habla de gacelas o de tortugas, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Dick le revolvería el pelo, Tim notaría sus músculos tensos aún, peleándose por no dormir.


End file.
